


Paparazzi

by MIUUZICK



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bickering, Cohabitation, F/M, Hate to Love, Implied Sexual Content, Neighbors, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIUUZICK/pseuds/MIUUZICK
Summary: Krista Lenz is a famous YouTuber, loved by everyone. Everyone, except Eren Yeager, who can tell she's a fake.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager
Comments: 24
Kudos: 88





	1. Ill-Fated Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo! So I wanted to write an Erehisu fanfic because we don't have enough of these! This is really short but the next chapters will be longer I promise! It's just to set the story haha
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it!

One of the best things about the 21st century is obviously the Internet. Being able to connect with people all over the world, find friends with the same interests as you, knowing what is happening anywhere in the world at any given time. Of course, you may find some flaws in it, like the addiction to the screen for example, but really, is it that big of a deal?

Of course, the Internet has also created new jobs, Youtuber being the one most teenagers dream to become.

Krista Lenz is one of them, although, it’s not a dream anymore. She has 15M subscribers, men and women alike. She’s not doing anything special, she vlogs, does makeup tutorials, tags etc. but her natural beauty and kindness is what attracts people to her. She has that pure, innocent princess-y aura around her, making her shine like the sun.

She barely has any haters, or at least, it isn’t proportional to her fame at all. It’s almost impossible to hate her, she’s too kind for that.

_________________________________________________________

It was a Saturday in July. The weather was fairly hot but Krista wasn’t losing face in front of her fans. She had planned a meet-and-greet in NYC that day, but she didn’t expect it to be so hot. The meeting was taking place indoors and the concentration of human heat and sweat in a room was clearly suffocating. However, Krista didn’t complain -at least, not out loud- she was wearing her usual smile and greeting her fans with love.

\- “An autograph, please.”

\- “Of course! What’s your name?”

-“Zeke.”

She raised her head to properly see her interlocutor and was met with a tall, ripped guy with brown hair and blue eyes. His long hair was tied in a man bun and he was wearing what seemed to be a really old shirt.

_Mmh, yeah, he’s my type._ She thought.

-“Here you go, Zeke! Thank you for your support!”

-“Whatever.”

_Huh? Whatever? Wasn’t that really rude?_

And just like that, the guy left, without even saying goodbye.

Krista was a bit insulted for a while but the heat quickly made her forget all about the incident. She just wanted to go home quickly.

_2 more hours to go…_

_____________________________________________________________________

Krista was pacing in the corridor of her apartment building. She moved in a few days ago and had yet to see her neighbors, she thought it was time so she decided to bake cookies and give them some. It didn’t seem like they were home yet but that was fine, Krista could wait for them! At least that’s what she thought…

-“…What is Krista Lenz doing asleep against my front door?”

Eren Yeager was about to go home when he was met with this unexpected sight. He bent down to see her face more closely. She was really sound asleep, drooling and snoring.

-“So Krista Lenz can do these kinda of things too, eh?”

He poked her cheek, twice. Nothing. Her shoulder? No answer.

He sighed and threw her on the ground as if she were an inanimate object in the way. That woke her up though.

-“W-w-what happened?”

She looked up to see the tall figure. He really looked like a giant from the ground.

-“Oh! You’re… Hm… Zeke..Right? So you’re my neighbor? Oh I’m so sorry, I wanted to introduce myself but I just fell asleep, hehe. Do you want cookies, I baked them myself, they may not be the best but they still taste great if I do say so myself.”

-“…Annoying.”

-“What was that?”

-“You’re annoying, go away.”

-“Oh I’m s-“

And with that, he shut the door.

Krista couldn’t believe someone would just call her annoying and shut the door in her face. What’s with that guy?!

Even after getting back to her room she couldn’t stop thinking about it. And eventually…

“What do you mean I’m annoying, you asshole?! You’re the annoying one! You asked me for an autograph and that’s how you treat me ?! Give me my autograph back!! Also ‘Zeke’?? That’s such a stupid name! It’s ugly, like your face dumbass!” She was punching pillows and running around her room in full rage. However, the walls weren’t exactly soundproof.

On the other side of the wall, Eren was chuckling.

“So that’s how you really are huh? You must have held back your insults for so long that they’re about elementary grade level. That’s kinda cute I guess.”

He sipped a bit of his hot tea.

“But I won’t be fooled. You may be cute, but I’m not into fakes.”


	2. Ill-fated Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So here's the second chapter ! I hope you will enjoy it as I enjoyed writing it :)

If there was one thing Eren hated more than pretending people, it was mornings. He was a night owl and waking up with the sunrise is not something he would do of his own free will. He wasn’t denying the biological benefits from sleeping during the night and being active during the day, but “the day” doesn’t have to start at 6 in the morning. He was aware that it was how society was supposed to function, but Eren didn’t exactly care about that. Unlike his best friend, Armin, who is a hardworking med student and whom everyone has high hopes for, Eren is considered a lost case. He dropped out of school at 16 and has worked many different jobs since then, but nothing stable.

“Do a job you love and you’ll never have to work a day in your life.” Bullshit. It may be because there’s no job that would remotely interest him, but Eren can’t conceive that people would enjoy something as bothersome and tiresome as working. He could accept it if it wasn’t a vital necessity to work so you can have access to primary resources. People should have a choice whether they want to work or not, you should be free to decide what you want to spend most of your life doing, even if it doesn’t contribute to anything and isn’t even remotely productive. So what if someone wants to spend their days watching shitty romcoms? They should be able to do so, as much as they want.

That was Eren’s philosophy and, in that sense, he envied and admired YouTubers for doing something they liked, with their own schedules and gaining money like that.

However…

_I can’t stand people who play a role. You shouldn’t just pretend to be someone you’re not to catch attention._

He knows that everyone does it to some extent, especially people for whom public image is a key component to their job. But usually, they just hide their dark side to the world and only show a part of who they really are, and that’s just normal and human.

However, Krista Lenz isn’t like that. She’s not only hiding her dark side, she’s creating herself a persona, she’s acting. And that’s something Eren hates. By acting a role, you’re automatically restricting your freedom to the boundaries of your character. Why would anyone do that? That was beyond him.

Don’t get him wrong though, it’s not like he’s an avid Krista hater or anything, it would be stupid to have such strong feelings for a stranger when she’s clearly not the only one doing such a thing. But she’s hard to ignore when you have a passionate Krista fan as a brother. It’s not just him though, his friend Jean would probably marry her if he could and Armin isn’t immune to her charms either.

_“Fools.”_ He muttered with his deep morning voice while getting up. His hair was a greasy mess and he did stink a bit. He was too lazy to shower the night before and so he went to sleep like this. With the heat he had to endure during the day though, it wasn’t his most hygienical decision. He was laying in his own sweat and felt gross. Well, he was.

_“Gotta shower before work…”_

__________________________________________________

Krista loved mornings. The soothing sounds of singing birds, the lovely sunrise, and the feeling of being all alone in the world fading away. She didn’t like nights. It’s as if her loneliness was at its peak when it’s dark. Despite being loved by so many people, she was an incredibly lonely person. Her mother raised her on her own but it was loveless parenting. Krista never got the chance to hold her hand or hug her like any child did with their mother. She passed away when Krista was 7, and that’s when she met her father and her sister, Frieda. Her father was absent so Frieda had to act like a mother figure to Krista. She’s the only person Krista can call a friend today. Unfortunately, she’s studying abroad, so Krista is on her own again, but it’s fine since she’s an adult now. She was happy that Frieda was living the life of a college student, something she was robbed off when she had to look after Krista. They were texting almost daily though.

All throughout her school years, she had a lot of friends, she was extremely popular as you’d expect. But even then, those were hardly what you’d call real friends, they wouldn’t have been there for her if they knew the real her. Or maybe they would have, she didn’t know. But in any case, she didn’t let anyone see it. She didn’t care if her relationships were shallow, as long as she wasn’t alone.

Slowly getting up, she stretched her limbs, still tangled in the sheets. Today was chill, she only had to film a vlog. She wasn’t necessarily doing anything special today, but her subscribers just liked the feeling of proximity the vlogs were creating.

_“Maybe I will show them how I relax on a sunny Sunday…”_

__________________________________________

It was 8 A.M. and Eren was ready to leave for work. He was still wearing his hoodie even though he almost died by suffocation yesterday because of it. He would never give up on it, it was like, his signature. He barely had anything on him while leaving his apartment, only his phone and his wallet. It’s not like he was a businessman who needed to have a suit on him and carry several documents and a laptop. No, today, he was working at McDonald’s. That’s why he was working on a Sunday. Capitalism sucks. But well, at least he has a free meal during his break. That is nice.

As soon as he took a step in the hallway, he was met by the sight of his blonde neighbor. She didn’t seem like she was going to greet him though, as she was busy talking alone to her camera. So Eren decided to just ignore her. But she decided otherwise.

_-“Oh, good morning Zeke! Going to work? Guys this is my neighbor Zeke, he’s a nice person even if his looks may suggest otherwise!”_

_-“…Excuse me?”_

_-“I’m showing my apartment complex to my followers, so I’m introducing you since you’re my neighbor! Oh, don’t worry, I will blur your face.”_

_-“…Why would you want a dumb and ugly asshole on your precious channel?”_

_-“Zeke, you shouldn’t talk bad about yourself like that! I know you’re a good person! Everyone, this is a life lesson! You should love yourself!”_

_-“I’m not talking bad about myself, I’m quoting you.”_

_-“…Eh?”_

_-“Have a good day.”_

And just like that, he left, leaving Krista completely bewildered. As soon as the realization hit her though, her confusion became embarrassment and she chased after him.

The elevator’s doors were about to close when she put her hand in between to prevent its closure. Inside, she could see the annoyed face of her neighbor.

_-“I never said you were ugly!”_

_-“So you admit to saying I’m a dumb asshole?”_

_-“That…that was…Wait, why were you listening anyway?! Are you a pervert?!”_

_-“How rude. If you haven’t noticed, the walls aren’t exactly soundproof. It’s usually mentioned before you rent. Did you even listen to the guy?”_

_-“I-in any case, you were pretty rude last night so I was kinda angry that’s all!”_

_-“First time?”_

_-“Huh?”_

_-“Is it the first time someone is rude to you, princess?”_

_-“That’s not… Wait, don’t call me princess!”_

_-“I’m assuming it will all be cut during the montage right? In this case let me tell you this : don’t give people advice you’re not using for yourself. That’s hypocritical.”_

_-“What do you…”_

The doors eventually opened and Eren left, leaving Krista speechless, yet again.

_____________________________________

Tonight, Krista decided that she would eat at McDonald’s. Obviously not a hamburger because it was for her vlog and she had to play the girl who’s careful about her diet but still enjoys fast foods from time to time. Or maybe she could eat disgustingly fat food so people would feel like they can relate to her? Both choices sounded good.

_-“So, have you decided?”_

_-“Mmhh, I’m sorry, I still need time to think!”_

_-“Are you thinking what the best choice for your vlog is?”_

_-“I’m- Wait what?”_

She hadn’t noticed because he was way taller than her and she was thinking too hard to look at the face of her interlocutor, but the employee waiting for her order was indeed her neighbor.

_-“You again?!”_

_-“Yes. I work here. I must say, it’s quite a surprise to see you here.”_

_-“I must be cursed…”_

She sighed. Out of all the McDonald’s existing in NYC, she just chose the one where this jerk works? What’s this? Honestly, if he was a more pleasing person to be around, she would be delighted to think it was fate. But he’s just a jerk who’s been pestering her each time they met. Honestly, what was his deal? Well, to be fair, they were living in the exact same building, so it’s no surprise that they both chose this exact McDonald’s too, it was the nearest. Yes, nothing to do with fate at all. And honestly, if fate was trying to bind them together, she would reject fate.

_-“Are you ever going to order?”_

Krista glared at him. He seemed pretty nonchalant about the whole ordeal, but his tone betrayed his annoyance.

_-“Yes, yes, I want salad and water!”_

That earned a chuckle from Eren.

_-“Alright, princess.”_

She stuck out her tongue to him, but he just ignored her and made his way to the kitchen.  
She let out another sigh. What a weird day. Before that, she spent the day buying clothes and relaxing in a park, it was quite nice. Until he tried to buy a dress and her credit card didn’t work. The cashier seemed to think it was funny. She was quite young, so she probably knew Krista, it was really embarrassing. Then in the park, she tripped and landed face first in the grass, of course in front of a crowd. A video of the incident was probably making its way around twitter right now. She didn’t even eat lunch because she was in a bad mood, and now it was 7 P.M. and she was eating at McDonald’s of all places.

As she was recalling her day, she didn’t notice the clumsy person walking towards her and….

_-“Oh!”_

_-“Eeeah?!”_

And just like that, a whole set of fries, ketchup and salad landed on her.

_-“I’m so sorry!!”_

She didn’t answer as she was still processing what happened.

_-“Seems like you already got your salad. Still want this?”_

And it seems like the jerk was already back, but this time it was too much, and she got up.

_-“This is all your fault! I’ve been having a shitty day because of you! You cursed me, I’m sure of it! You asshole! You jerk!”_

_-“Are you sure you wanna say that here?”_ he pointed at the crowd forming around them.

People were already gossiping, which was to be expected.

_“Isn’t that Krista Lenz?” “Did he assault her?” Why is she insulting him?” “Did she lose her mind?” “She probably has a good reason.” “I’ve never seen Krista act like that.”_

Krista looked at her feet. She seemed ready to burst into tears at any given moment, but she decided to preserve what little remains of dignity she had left and raised her head high, before storming out of the place.

____________________________________________

There was this little pub, 30 minutes away in car from her place, where Krista was a regular at. It was closer to her previous apartment, but it still wasn’t that far away. There were two barmen here, a little midget, probably in his late thirties. He was always in a bad mood for some reason, but he always listened to Krista’s rantings. He didn’t give a fuck about her channel or her looks so she felt like she could be herself here, to some extent.

The other barman was a guy around her age, he flirted a bit with her when they first met, but he really isn’t her type. Apparently, she isn’t exactly his either, as he loves women with black hair. So, they remained casual acquaintances.

_-“He’s a jeeeeerk… Who does he think he is ?! He’s wearing an ugly hoodie despite the heat like some lunatic… And he’s been a nuisance since day 1! Ah… day 1 was yesterday though. Anyway, he’s an asshole. And a dumbass. But he’s kinda hoooot. Or maybe it’s because of the weather ? Or the vodka? Hahahahaha. “_

The midget, also known as Levi, sighed. He was exhausted.

_-“Hey brat, stop drinking. How are you gonna get home?”_

_-“Hooome? I don’t wanna go home. The jerk is living there too. “_

_-“You live near Central Park, right?”_

_-“Yeeeah, unfortunately. The rent is damn high!”_

_-“Jean. Your friend, Eren lives there too right?”_

_-“Hum, yeah I think so.”_

_-“Ask him to come get her. No way in hell am I paying a taxi for Central Park.”_

_-“Alright, boss.”_

Jean took out his cellphone from his pocket and went through his recent messages to call Eren. He would probably be annoyed, but he wouldn’t refuse. He’s a nice guy, deep down.

He even replied after the first bip.

_-“What do you want?”_

_-“Don’t sound so annoyed, it’s sexy.”_

_-“I’m hanging up.”_

_-“Wait, wait, wait! Can you come to the pub to drive a girl home?”_

_-“I’m not a Uber driver.”_

_-“She lives near Central Park, so you don’t have to make a detour to get her home!”_

_-“I’ll be doing a detour to come get her though…”_

_-“Oh come on. I know you don’t like Krista Lenz but…”_

_-“Krista?”_

_-“Huh? Oh yes. I told you she often comes here and-“_

_-“I’m coming.”_

And with that, he hung up. They may have been friends for years, but Jean still had no idea what was going through his mind sometimes…

Eren parked his car in the underground parking lot and made his way to the elevator, with his blonde neighbor on his back. She had passed out from too many vodka shots a few minutes before Eren arrived.

_Was that your first time getting drunk like that Krista? Or do you do that often?_

He knew that what happened earlier was probably the trigger to all of this, but it’s not like it was his fault.

It didn’t take long for the elevator to reach their floor and that’s when Eren realized.

_…I don’t know the code to her place._

It’s not like he could wake her up in this state. He thought for a bit, looked at his own door and sighed.

_Guess I don’t have a choice._

And just like that, he entered his apartment, with the girl still on his back. 


	3. Ill-fated morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krista wakes up in Eren's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So here's the new chapter! I hope you'll like it!

It was always the same dream. She was locked in a cage, in the dark. After a while, the room lit up, making the crowd around her visible. She recognized faces from her school years, there were also some fans and a lot of strangers. No one was standing out, they were all mixed together forming a dreamlike blur. She couldn’t tell where she was or how far away from her were the figures. She was feeling a strong sense of suffocation, but then she saw something new, something that had never happened before. There was guy, in front of her. She couldn’t tell who it was, but she knew he was about to annoy her, that’s what he did every single time they met. He wasn’t saying anything, but he was giving her a reproachful glare, as if she had done him wrong. And that’s where the dream ended, probably.

When Krista opened her eyes, she was assaulted by a violent headache and an urgent need to throw up. That’s right, she drank way more than her small body could endure last night. Sighing, she sat up, trying to find any kind of strength in her weakened body that would help her to get up and go through the day.

She could do it. One foot after the other. However, in her near-death -or at least, that’s how it felt like to her- state, she didn’t notice that it wasn’t exactly her room and… She tripped.

_“Urghh, what the hell? Why is there a carpet here? Why do I even own such an ugly carpet in the first place?..”_

She probably shouldn’t have opened her mouth like that when the need to expulse everything out of her system was so strong because, well, it did go out. Well, it was an ugly carpet anyway.

One way or another, she managed to reach the living room. Upon seeing it though, she had to rub her eyes with her fists a few times to be sure that she wasn’t hallucinating.

_-“Why is my living room so plain?... And what is that hideous painting?!”_

_-“I’m sorry my decoration doesn’t suit your tastes, princess.”_

That voice… Somehow, she could tell who it was right away. Hearing his voice while being hangover made it even more annoying than it usually is. Wait…

_-“What are you doing here?!”_

_-“That’s where I live.”_

_-“Then, what am I doing here?”_

_-“I brought you here.”_

_-“Should I call the police?!”_

He hadn’t spared her a single eye-contact ever since that conversation had begun, but he eventually did. And he chuckled.

_-“W-why are you laughing?...”_

_-“You’re ugly.”_

Krista was outraged. How could he, when his hair looked like it hadn’t been washed in days! She liked men with long-hair, she thought it was charming, but you need to take good care of it!

_-“Excuse me?! Are you blind? How can you look at me and tell me I’m ugly like you genuinely mean it!? How can you look at my cute face and say that? But that’s fine, I’m receiving so many compliments about my looks every day, that I really don’t care what-“_

_-“Look at yourself in the mirror.”_

_-“Is it another attempt at an insult ?”_

She waited a bit, but he didn’t seem like he was going to answer. He was just sipping his tea and looking outside the window. It’s not like there was much to see but if it brought him happiness to look at cars and buildings, Krista wouldn’t judge him. Well, not openly at least. She liked to look at the sky too, but it was way prettier in the countryside. It was ugly here, in the city.

However, as she was looking outside the window, she realized there was something way more ugly than the grey buildings in decomposition.

_-“What happened to my face?!”_

_-“I’m surprised you didn’t go to the bathroom right after waking up.”_

_-“I wanted to but then I saw you and- Oh my god this is so embarrassing.”_

_-“Since you’re already embarrassed, I’ll ask. Where did you throw up? You have some remains on your chin and since you didn’t go to the bathroom, I assume you soiled something on your way.”_

She didn’t even answer and walked straight to the bathroom. The interior was the same as her own apartment so luckily, she knew where it was located.

Eren finished his tea in calm and took a whole paper towel roll, assuming it would be need. He entered the bedroom, trying to locate the place where the incident happened. When he saw it, he couldn’t help but laugh out loud.

_“Good one Krista, I finally have an excuse to throw away the atrocious carpet Zeke gave me.”_

Cleaning up the mess she caused, he was remined of the fact that Zeke was supposed to come over today. It was almost 3 P.M., so he would be there soon. He’d probably be happy to see Krista here, but is she in any state to see any stranger? Well, Eren was technically a stranger too, but the idea of Her Majesty Krista Lenz who can do no wrong, is always pretty no matter the circumstances and wouldn’t hurt a fly never existed in his mind in the first place. She’s human, of course she’s not always nice, and of course she can be dirty and even disgusting sometimes. Eren didn’t care about that in the least, in fact, he encouraged it. People should be free to be themselves. However, Krista wasn’t free.

Throwing the tissues away, he washed his hands in the kitchen sink to avoid bothering Krista in the bathroom. That was when the bell rang.

_“Coming.”_

Opening the door, his brother, Zeke, was waiting for him with a huge smile that usually meant trouble. Eren was already exhausted but let him in anyway. It would be rude to refuse to let your own brother in.

As usual, he acted as if he owned the place, taking out a cola bottle from the fridge and drinking from it, before making a place for himself on the couch.

_-“So, what’s up Eren?”_

_-“I’m throwing away your carpet.”_

_-“That’s mean! Why would you do that?!”_

As he said that, the girl finally got out of the bathroom and Eren pointed his finger at her.

_-“She threw up on it.”_

They were both shocked, Zeke because Krista just got out of his brother’s bathroom and Krista because Eren just revealed something extremely embarrassing to a stranger.

_-“Zeke, why would you tell a stranger about that?!”_

_-“Eren, why is Krista- wait, did she just call you by my name?”_

_-“Ugh, what a mess.”_

_-“Your name? Huh? So you’re Zeke and you are… E..ren?”_

_-“That’s right.”_

_-“Why did you let me call you by the wrong name up till now? And wait, does that mean you never wanted my autograph in the first place?!”_

_-“Because it was a bother. Also, did I look like a fan to you?”_

_-“Who would want a fan so rude anyway!”_

Zeke was moving his head along with the conversation, looking back and forth at each of the people bickering in front of him. Honestly, he had so many questions right now, but somehow, he didn’t want to interrupt them.

_-“Rude? Is that really something to say to someone who drove you home when you were unconscious, let you sleep in his bed like a gentleman and cleaned up your vomit?”_

_-“Stop talking about my vomit! Wait, you drove me home?”_

_-“I did. But I didn’t know your passcode, so I had to let you sleep here. You should be grateful I didn’t let you sleep in the hallway.”_

Krista had more or less figured things out by now, but she didn’t understand why Eren would do that for her. Wasn’t he supposed to hate her? Did he expect anything in return?

She looked at him, and a bit bashfully, she asked him.

_-“Do you…Want to eat out… with me? We can go have lunch somewhere nearby…”_

_-“We’re way past lunch.”_

_-“Huh? We are? Then… I’m inviting you to dinner.”_

_-“Mhh…”_

Eren looked at her. She had cute puppy-dog eyes, a bit puffy too, giving her an innocent look. Her hair was a mess, it was disheveled and oily, though you could see the attempt at fixing it in the bathroom, only shampoo could solve the issue at this point. Her clothes were all wrinkled and stinky, and all in all, she wasn’t exactly what someone would call attractive right now.

However, Eren thought it was adorable, for some reason. Ah no, it wasn’t like a fetish or anything, but there was something endearing about seeing a girl usually so classy looking so messy.

_-“Alright.”_

_-“Good! Then, I’ll come get you at 7, don’t be late!”_

And with these words, she stormed out of the apartment, forgetting her bag.

What a troublesome girl.

Zeke, who had been left in a speechless state for quite some time, finally got back to his senses.

- _“That, that girl… It was Krista Lenz right?”_

Eren just pated his brother on the shoulder, with a fake sorry look on his face.

_-“She thinks your name is ugly.”_

_-“What?”_

________________________________

Krista was sitting on her bed, in her underwear, surrounded by clothes.

_“I have nothing to wear…”_

At first, she thought that maybe she should just wear something casual, like some t-shirt and jeans but she doesn’t like how jeans look on her, she prefers to wear dresses. So, obviously, she decided to wear a dress. However, she has more than 20 dresses in her wardrobe, long dresses, short dresses, sun dresses, shirt dresses, you name it. She didn’t even know which color she wanted to wear today!

Maybe red? Yes, red is good, it’s the color of passion! Eren will be speechless!

She opted for her red sundress that she bought a while ago but didn’t have the opportunity to wear that much. It was strapless dress with little white flowers as a pattern, though you couldn’t tell that those were flowers unless you were really close, they added something, some energy to the dress.

Putting on red lipstick, some mascara, a golden pendant so her neck wouldn’t feel too naked, her white heels and tying her hair in a side braid, she was ready.

With a confident smile, she rang Eren’s doorbell. How would he react when he’ll see her? Will he be speechless in front of her beauty? Will he wear his usual poker face? And, actually, isn’t she too dressed up? Maybe she should have dressed more casually like she was thinking at first, they say the first choice is always the best…

While she was about to die from anxiety, the door opened revealing Eren wearing… his hoodie. That freaking hoodie. Krista didn’t even know what to say.

_-“Why are you staring at me like that?”_

_-“I’m gonna go change.”_

_-“What? Why?”_

In a panic, Krista ran to her door, trying to compose her passcode.

_-“Why would you go change? You’re pretty like that.”_

Krista relaxed all at once, but then, she felt embarrassed for another reason entirely.

_-“What…did you just say?”_

_-“I said you’re pretty, princess.”_


End file.
